Sparks of hope
by Fire Kitty 12
Summary: Something's wrong with Valkyrie, and Skulduggery's certain its to do with Valkyrie's new boyfriend. Can he get her to tell him before its too late. Tw and rated T for implied and mentioned Rape and abuse.
1. The talk of the devil

_**Valkyrie may seem a bit ooc at times, sorry about that. I got Shawn's name of a name generator. Valkyrie isn't Darquesse, or at least she doesn't know yet, and LSODM never happened and most of KoTW didn't either. Also, there's a trigger warning for implied rape, and some chapters focusing on it.**_

He had done it.

Shawn Calloway had done it.

He'd thought Valkyrie Cain would be harder, more defiant.

Even though she was only 19 and he was 25, he was almost scared to try.

He had met her at the sanctuary, spent time talking to her, took her on a date, and bam, they were a 'couple'.

To try, and later succeed, what he'd done to countless other of his 'Girlfriends.'

Was he evil? Yeah, heck yeah he was, and he knew it.

But he didn't have time to care.

He'd started to abuse her first months ago, mentally and physically.

He had warned her not to tell and she almost did.

Luckily, at least luckily in his eyes, he had caught her.

And made sure she wouldn't try to tell anyone again.

He told her he would do it again if she told anyone.

She was scared, really scared, he could tell.

He ha Valkyrie Cain.

Shawn Calloway had raped Valkyrie Cain.

* * *

She needed to tell Skulduggery. She knew she had to, but she couldn't. She was too scared. She knew she'd have people to protect her, who would help her through. But she couldn't. Just... not now.

"Are you OK, Valkyrie?" Skulduggery's velvety voice brought her out of her thoughts.

"What? Yeah, I'm OK." Valkyrie said, without looking at him.

"Hmm, you don't seem it." Skulduggery murmered.

"I said I'm OK," Valkyrie snapped, then slid down in her chair, "Sorry, I didn't mean to snap."

"Is it something to do with Shawn?" Skulduggery asked.

"No!" Valkyrie said, a little to quickly, "Just please leave it."

Skulduggery tilted his head, "I know your keeping something from me, Valkyrie, your my best friend, my combat accessory, and a detective. I'm not stupid. But I'll leave it."

"What?" Valkyrie sat up, "You _never _leave it. Never."

"I don't have to, I can keep bugging you, if that's what makes you happy." Skulduggery said, Valkyrie could tel he'd be smiling now if he could.

"No, I'm OK actually," Valkyrie took a deep breath and let it out, "But thanks, Skulduggery."

Skulduggery nodded in response, and Valkyrie lent back in her chair, and looked out the window, having her haunted thoughts to welcome her.

* * *

Skulduggery went over to Ghastly, leaving Valkyrie to interrogate the newest criminal.

"Something's wrong with Valkyrie." Ghastly said.

Skulduggery tilted his head, "That's what I was going to say. I'm worried about her."

Ghastly nodded, "I am too."

There was a long silence before Ghastly spoke up, "We will find out, you know."

Skulduggery nodded and put on his hat, "I know."

"Where are you going?"

"To talk to Shawn. Her boyfriend. Help Valkyrie will you, your holy-"

"Go."

Skulduggery nodded and stalked off.


	2. The ways of the devil

_**I forgot to say that Ghastly, Ravel and Mist are the elders and grand mage.**_

"Skulduggery?" Valkyrie asked, fiddling with the radio in the Bentley.

"Hmm?" Skulduggery said.

"Did you... did you talk to.. Shawn earlier?" She said, looking at the ground of the car as she leant back.

"Yes, I did why?" Skulduggery asked, glancing over at her.

"Oh, just he.. he rang," Valkyrie hesitated before asking, "Could you drop me off at his.

Skulduggery was slightly taken back at the sound of her shaking voice. She was trying to hide the shakes, he could tell.

"OK, if you want."

"Thanks." Valkyrie gave him a weak smile.

_Why couldn't he have said no?_

She was about to give him Shawn's address, when she realised Skulduggery knew where he was going, as they weren't that far away.

She looked out the window until skulduggery pulled up to Shawn's house.

"Do you want me to pick you up later?" Skulduggery asked.

"Uh, I don't know, I'll see what Shawn says." Valkyrie said, pulling on her coat.

"I'll get you tomorrow morning then? About 7. There's a meeting tomorrow."

Valkyrie tried to smile, "Yeah. Thanks."

She took a deep breath and let it out.

"Well, goodbye Valkyrie." Skulduggery said awkwardly.

"Oh yeah, sorry." Valkyrie said, getting out the car and shutting the door behind her.

She waved at Skulduggery and he waved back before driving off.

She took slow steps up to Shawn's, big house.

She knock 4 times before steeping back slightly.

The door opened and she didn't have time to react before she was grabbed violently by her hair and yanked into the house.

"About time." Shawn spat.

Valkyrie could've fought back, but she couldn't.

"S..sorry." Valkyrie stammered, looking at the floor.

"Damn right you should be." Shawn growled, slapping Valkyrie, before throwing her to the floor.

"Get the hell up." Shawn said, and Valkyrie pulled herself up from the floor and stood in front of Shawn.

He put his hand out, "Phone."

Valkyrie hesitated so Shawn hit her and she immediately passed him her phone.

"Now go make me dinner." He growled, stomping of with her phone.

Valkyrie walked into the kitchen and searched thought the cupboards for something to make.

Her face was throbbing and she just wanted Skulduggery. Why the hell was she still here? Why the hell didn't she just fight back and get the hell out of here?

She found pasta and some ready cooked chicken.

Valkyrie put water on to boil, and set about cleaning the kitchen up. God knows what Shawn would do to her if she was stood doing nothing

She must have zoned out because the water was starting to come out of the pot, she rushed over and tipped half the water out before putting it back on the stove and adding pasta.

She started to wet and dry the kitchen sides, and in no time the pasta was ready.

Valkyrie cut up the chicken and added it to the pasta before taking it thought to Shawn.

"Here's you dinner." Valkyrie whispered.

Shawn had her bring it to his lap before telling Valkyrie to stand in the corner.

As he was eating the pasta, he started to say things to Valkyrie.

"Your worthless you know."

_Just block it out Valkyrie._

"You couldn't do anything right."  
_Ignore him Valkyrie. He's lying._

"You don't deserve to have anyone."

_Shut up._

"No one likes you, Valkyrie Cain."

_SHUT UP._

"They just pity you."

_Okay._

"You know I'm right, don't you?"

"Yes. I know you're right." Valkyrie said, pushing back the tears that threatened to fall.

_**If at any time you think this story should be rated M, not T, just tell me.**_


	3. Dance of the devil

_**sorry for the late update, I was on holiday and I didn't have WiFi! Also Valkyrie's thoughts which **__**are in italic aren't**_ _**Darquesse, she will be in bold! Enjoy **__**the chapter!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except Shawn, nor do I own the Skulduggery Pleasant Books.**_

Valkyrie was cleaning the plates when she heard a knock at the door.

She knew that knock from anywhere, it was Skulduggery's.

Relief should have flooded through her, but it didn't. It hardly did anymore.

Shawn ran into the room, "Get the hell into the living room, and act normal." He growled.

Valkyrie nodded and sat on a sofa in he living room. She hoped there was a bruise showing.

Though she doubted it.

She heard the knocking become increasingly louder, until Shawn opened the door.

"Elder Bespoke," Shawn said, "Skulduggery, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

Valkyrie could barely hear them, but their voices were there.

"Let me talk to Valkyrie." Skulduggery snapped.

"'Course." She could almost here the smile in his voice.

A sick, horrible smile.

Shawn entered the living room and pulled her up by her hair, Valkyrie fought against the cry that wanted to escape.

"Act normal, and if you say anything, you won't want to live, got it." Shawn spat.

Valkyrie nodded as he let go of her hair, and she went to the door. Skulduggery and Ghastly were standing there.

"Skulduggery, Ghastly, why're you here?" She asked.

"Valkyrie," Skulduggery said slowly, "How'd you get that bruise?"

Valkyrie panicked, "I fell. In the shower."

"You... fell?" Ghastly said looking unsure.

"Yeah." Valkyrie nodded, it was a terrible lie, even for her.

"Val," Shawn called from, what sounded like, the living room, "You almost done?"

Hell, she'd done something wrong.

"Yeah." She called back.

"Was that all?" She said.

Ghastly nodded, "Yes, bye, Valkyrie."

He started to walk back towards the car, but not before Skulduggery turned to her and said, "You don't have a bruise, Valkyrie."

Valkyrie smiled in relief as soon as Skulduggery had walked off, but the smile didn't last long, when Shawn came up and slammed the door.

"You fell in the shower?" Shawn seethed, "What type of lie is that?"

Valkyrie opened her mouth to say something but closed it again.

"You must be even more thick than I thought." Shawn snarled and slapped Valkyrie.

"There is no bruise, Idiot." Another slap.

Shawn grabbed Valkyrie's wrist, "I could brake this," He growled, "I could break every bone and you still wouldn't say anything, because you're _weak_."_  
_

_Hit him and run. You don't need to go though this, hit him and run._

So she did, Valkyrie kneed him in his balls and sprinted for the door, only to find it was locked so she ran up the stairs, taking 3 at a time.

"I'll hurt you more than I ever have, Valkyrie. Get the hell back." Shawn screamed from downstairs as his footsteps started to sound from the stairs.

Valkyrie froze, what the bloody hell was she meant to do.

There was no way out from upstairs and Shawn wasn't joking. He _would _hurt her.

_Help._

**_Next chapter will be longer as I had to write this on my iPad cause my dad's computer wasn't working!_**


	4. The devil may fall

Valkyrie could hear _Shawn_ getting closer and closer, but she was frozen.

She was _scared_. She was _completely and utterly _scared.

She couldn't move, she had to, but she couldn't.

Shawn was behind her now, she could feel his breath tingling her neck.

"You are never, ever, going to that again, are you?" Shawn whispered in her ear.

Valkyrie's breathing came out shallow.

Shawn took a handful of her hair, and tightened his grip, "Are you?"

"N..n..no." Valkyrie stuttered.

"Good," Shawn said and moved away, "Master Chef's on, lets go and watch it."

Valkyrie nodded slowly, **Think**, "I just need to go to the toilet."

"Okay." Shawn said quickly, "I'll wait downstairs."

Valkyrie nodded and made her way to the bathroom, after she heard Shawn's footsteps going down the stairs, she locked the door.

She stood on the toilet and looked out the window, and saw the most bloody amazing thing she could, the Bentley.

She banged on the window, and Skulduggery and Ghastly looked up, she knew they wouldn't be able to see her, so she blew on the window till it steamed up, and wrote a word, so it was the wrong way for her but the right way for them.

**H E L P**

They immediately got up and out of the car, and headed for the house. Valkyrie unlocked the door, and started to walk down the stairs, just as Skulduggery knocked on the door.

Shawn called to her, "Open the bloody door."

"OK." Valkyrie said, hiding her smile.

She opened the door, and Skulduggery immediately stalked in, with his gun out. As Ghastly enveloped her in a hug.

"He's been abusing you, hasn't he." Ghastly said.

Valkyrie hesitated then nodded.

"There was nothing worse, was there?" Ghastly asked.

She hesitated again, but couldn't find any words.

Ghastly's eyes immediately turned, "He didn't, did he?"

They both knew what Ghastly meant, had he raped her?

She felt the tears start to form in her eyes, and she hated to be weak like this, as he nodded.

"That bastard." Ghastly muttered and hugged her again.

Skulduggery must have heard them, as he turned his head towards them, "He..." Then he turned to Shawn, "You did not rape my best friend," His voice was low, and dark and cold, he was angry, "I'm going to make you wish you were never born."

Shawn just smiled.


	5. The Devils' secrets

_**Be afraid guys, 'cause Darquesse is coming!**_

_**Also, Melissa and Desmond both know about Magic.**_

Skulduggery raised his gun, and fired it at Shawn, but the bullet disappeared mid-air.

"It won't work," Valkyrie whispered, then said, a little louder, "Skulduggery, it won't work."

Shawn smiled even wider, "She's right, detective. I'll tell you why, someday. But today, you can all go."

"Why would we go?" Skulduggery asked, his voice cold as ice.

"Because you can't kill me."

"Skulduggery, please can we go?" Valkyrie whispered.

Skulduggery turned to her, and took in her appearance, her eyes were brimming with tears, and he could tell she was scared, scared of Shawn.

And he didn't want to go, he wanted to make Shawn hurt, but Valkyrie was in pain, and she was his best friend, so he went.

* * *

"Valkyrie, if you don't want to say, you don't have to, but what exactly did Shawn do?" Ghastly asked.

Him, Skulduggery and Valkyrie were sitting in his office in the Sanctuary.

Valkyrie was curled up next to Skulduggery.

"He hit me," She whispered, "He told me I was worthless, weak, a burden on all of you. He raped me."

She closed her eyes and hid her face in Skulduggery's chest, but both Ghastly and Skulduggery, could see her shoulders shaking, as she was crying.

"I promise you," Skulduggery said, "I won't let him get you. I won't let him hurt you."

"We'll take you home, if you want." Ghastly offered.

"I...I need to tell my parents," Valkyrie sniffed, "But I can't. C..can you?"

"Yes."

* * *

Ghastly knocked on the Edgley's front door, Skulduggery stood with Valkyrie leaning onto him, just behind him. They didn't need their facades, as the Edgley's had seen them before.

Melissa answered the door, and immediately saw her daughter, "Oh my god, what happened. Come in."

They followed her in to the living room were Desmond and Alice were sitting.

They all took a seat and Valkyrie looked at Skulduggery.

"I'm guessing you know about Shawn?" Skulduggery asked.

Melissa and Desmond nodded.

"Well, he-"

"He hit me, mum, dad." Valkyrie said

"Bastard." Desmond muttered.

"And he... he, raped me."

"Oh my god, Steph."

Melissa and Desmond enveloped Valkyrie into a hug, "Why didn't you say?"

"I was too scared."

"And so you should be." Shawn said from the hallway, as he smiled.

He winked and Alice appeared in his arms, "Now, lets talk."


	6. The Devil won't fall

"Let her go!" Everyone immediately said.

Desmond stepped forward and Shawn pulled out a knife and held it to Alice's neck, "If anyone else takes a step forward, she dies."

Melissa's hand flew up to cover her mouth and Desmond wrapped an arm around her, "What do you want?" He growled.

"Isn't it obvious? I want Valkyrie." Shawn smiled looking directly at Valkyrie.

"That's not going to happen." Skulduggery shook his head, "Give Alice back.

Shawn ignored him and continued to look at Valkyrie, "If you weren't so pathetic you'd just come," Shawn sneered, "But you're too weak to rescue you own sister."

"Ignore him, Valkyrie." Skulduggery said.

"I'm not surprised, you've never really been strong, people only pretend you are out of pity."

"Valkyrie." Skulduggery said.

"So what's it going to be, Valkyrie? Save your own little sister or carry on being pathetic and weak and stupid."

"I come to you, you give Alice back." Valkyrie said.

Shawn smiled even wider, "Of course."

Valkyrie went to walk forward but Skulduggery grabbed her arm, "Valkyrie."

"I have to." She whispered and pulled her arm away.

"Be brave." Skulduggery said.

Once Valkyrie had walked across the room to Shawn, Alice disappeared from Shawn's hands and appeared in Melissa's.

"Well, goodbye." Shawn said, and he pulled Valkyrie from sight.

Desmond ran into the hallway, but Shawn and Valkyrie were gone.

Leaving the door wide open, and the cold air filling the hallway.

* * *

**_That was really short, but this bit worked better as one chapter, then added with another. Has anyone read TDoTL yet? I have!_**


	7. The devil's trick

_**Thanks for all the reviews, faves and follows. I go back to school tomorrow (Thursday) so updates might be a bit slower then.**_

"She's gone, they're gone." Desmond said from the hallway, his voice hollow.

"Hell," Skulduggery breathed, "I'm going to get her."

Ghastly shook his head, "We don't know what Shawn's power is, its too risky."

Skulduggery turned to him, "Valkyrie could die, Ghastly."

"And so could we. What help would we be to her if we're dead."

Skulduggery sagged, "Fine."

"Melissa," Ghastly turned to Valkyrie's mum, "Is Alice OK?"

She nodded, "I think so."

Ghastly smiled, "Good."

Skulduggery looked at Alice, "Melissa, could I look at Alice?"

"Yeah," Melissa said handing her over, "Is everything OK?"

"That's not Alice." Skulduggery said.

"What?"

"Its a reflection," Skulduggery said and Ghastly came over to look.

"He's right." Ghastly nodded.

"Then who-" Melissa began to ask but stopped when she realised.

* * *

"You had Alice the whole time." Valkyrie whispered.

Shawn nodded, "I had to get you. And I've always wanted a daughter."

"She already has parents. Please, you have me, you don't need her." Valkyrie said.

Shawn paused, as if he was considering, "Maybe. But if I give her back, we're having a kid of our own."

"Fine." Valkyrie said.

Shawn smiled that's sickly smile of his, and Alice disappeared, "Get in the car."

Valkyrie walked around to get in the front but Shawn stopped her, "In the back."

Valkyrie walked back a bit and slid into the back seat. Shawn turned on the engine and the car lurched off. Valkyrie didn't have much else to do except look out the window and watch the road disappear behind her. In no time they were back at Shawn's house, he turned off the engine and got out, Valkyrie close behind him.

"We get in, you clean up the living room, I'll be waiting in the bedroom. If you take longer than 10 minutes then Alice is back here. With Me." Shawn said, whilst unlocking the door.

Valkyrie nodded slowly, she needed to figure out what Shawn's power was, tell Skulduggery so they can stop him from getting Alice, then she needed to get the hell out of here herself.

She entered the house behind Shawn and when he reared Right, she went left and entered the living room, she glanced at the clock, she had 9 minutes top, to clean the room and save Alice.

She started with the smallest Sofa, she tried to think of everything, anyone had ever told her about magic. But if Skulduggery and Ghastly didn't have a clue what his magic was, then how would she know?

8 MINUTES.

She moved to the other sofa, Some of the things Shawn did suggested he was a Teleporter, but some of the other things he did, Teleporters couldn't.

7 MINUTES

She went over to the fireplace, He could be, what had Skulduggery called it? She couldn't remember, but he could be one of those sorcerers who could switch from one discipline to another. Though she doubted it, it seemed unlikely.

6 MINUTES

She moved to the windows, he could make people and things disappear and re appear, he could do god knows what else.

5 MINUTES

She went to the shelf, and didn't think. Because you know what, she didn't want to. Screw the minutes, she was just going to go up now, the room was tidy anyway.

So she went.


	8. The devil has no secrets

_**If you've read TDoTL it never happened, along with any other books I've mentioned before. Sorry for the wait but I started school last Thursday and it's just been hectic, I'll try to get it undr control, though. Enjoy this chapter! **_

_5 weeks later._

Valkyrie stared at the object in her hands, which were shaking.

She knew this was going to happen, of course she had, she just wished she could have stopped it.

She thought about telling Shawn but decided against it, if he found out, he found out. But she wasn't about to say anything.

She would be out of this dammed hell, if she could find a way to call Skulduggery. Because she knew what Shawn's power was now, it was the only thing that made sense.

He could.. _absorb_ people's magic. And she was sure as hell he was close to getting hers.

"Valkyrie." She heard her name being shouted from downstairs. The kitchen was her guess, "Come down. Now."

Valkyrie stood up quickly, throwing the object into the bin, she'd get it later and hide it somewhere better. She couldn't let Shawn find it, and call her cliché but she'd read to many stories about someone finding it in a bin, to actually throw it into a bin.

She looked at the bin, hoping Shawn wouldn't come up, before leaving t bthe toilet, and shutting the door behind her. She hurried down the stairs, and looked into the living room as she passed, before entering the kitchen.

"I'm going out," Shawn said, he was dressed jeans and a shirt, he had died his hair and got coloured contact lenses to avoid being spotted by a sorcerer, "I don't want you leaving this house."

Valkyrie kept her eyes looking down at the floor, "OK."

She could feel Shawn's eyes on her, so she raised her eyes up from the floor, to see Shawn peering at her.

He looked at her once more before walking away. Valkyrie didn't turn around until she heard the door shut after Shawn. She went to the front door and tried to open it, to find it locked. She cursed and looked out the window to check he was gone, before going back up the stairs, she went to his 'private' room and tried that door. It was locked as well, she stood back and kicked the door.

Again and again, until it finally burst open, she she went in and started looking for the phone she knew Shawn had, she needed to be quick;Shawn never went out for longer than an hour.

Valkyrie was opening all the drawers when she found the phone, she grinned and picked it up, she put it into her pocket and went into the bathroom she took the test and placed it on the floor;then stamped on it, again and again, until it was broken into a million tiny pieces of an unrecognisable object, before putting it back into the bin.

Valkyrie went into the bedroom she shared with Shawn, and took the phone out of her pocket and dialed Skulduggery's number, it went to voicemail after ringing, and Valkyrie frowned but dialed it again. This time he picked up.

"Hello?" It was a relief to hear Skulduggery's velvety voice again, but he sounded stressed and tired.

"Skulduggery? It's Valkyrie."

"Valkyrie, are you OK? If that Bastards done anythi-"

She hesitated, "Skulduggery, look I'm, I'm fine. I know what Shawn's power is."

"What? What is it?" Skulduggery asked.

"I think he can.. absorb people's power, take it away from them and use it for himself." She was aware of how stupid she sounded but it was the only thing that made sense.

"Hell. Is he there now?"

"No he's gone out, he'll be back soon."

"And what about you?" Skulduggery said.

Valkyrie frowned, "What about me?"

"Your magic, is it gone?" Skulduggery's voice was full of worry.

"I'm not sure, I think he's taken my ability to do Air and Fire, but that doesn't make any sen-"

Valkyrie could hear the front door being unlocked, and she froze.

"Valkyrie?"

"He's back," She whispered.

"Hell, Valkyrie you need to get out of there."

"Valkyrie?" Shawn shouted up from downstairs, "What the hell are you doing?"

"Valkyrie, you need to get out of there without Shawn seeing you. We have no idea how; but just him seeing you might be enough to take the rest of your magic."

"I could smash the window, but I can't soften my fall," Valkyrie said, still talking quietly, "He's downstairs he'll see me if I go down, and I think the doors locked."

"Your going to have to jump. I'm sorry Valkyrie, jump and run, I'm on my way to you now."

"Bye Skulduggery."

"I'll be there soon, Valkyrie." Skulduggery said before he hung up and Valkyrie was greeted with Silence.

She put the phone into her poctet and looked at the window, they weren't that high up but she was scared, she could break anything falling down, and Shawn would get her, and god knows what he would do.

"Valkyrie!" Shawn shouted again, and this time he sounded angry, and she could hear his footsteps coming up the stairs.

She took a breath and walked over to the window, she picked up one of the ornaments from the window sill and smashed the window with it, Shawn opened the door to the bedroom and Valkyrie jumped.


	9. The devil had fallen?

_**So I figured out Alice would actually be 3, so she is. And the reflection will more then likely turn up later in the story. Enjoy! Also if anyone likes John Greens Tha fault in our Stars please check out my story 'Almost' and review it :3**_

"Done," China Sorrows smiled, "Alice is now protected from Shawn."

"Your sure? There's no way he can get her?" Melissa said, pulling Alice onto her lap.

"Certain." China looked down at Alice, and Alice stared up at her.

"I love you." Desmond murmered.

"Stop it," Melissa slapped Desmond, "Can you stop it?" She turned to China sorrows.

China ignored her and stood up, "I'll be going now."

She walked out the room and left.

"We need to save Stephanie." Melissa said.

* * *

Valkyrie stared up at the stars that now dominated the air above her head. She focused on breathing, because at the moment that was ever so hard. Once her breathing was even she focused on getting up. She knew she had to get up and quickly otherwise Shawe would get her. If her theory was incorrect he'd get her anyway. She just hoped she was right. Her theory _seemed _right; he couldn't keep the other people's power forever, so he can't have it all still. She _hoped _that was the case anyway.

Her leg hurt, it felt the same as it did when she broke it when she was 12, she rolled around and pushed her self up. She stood up and cried out as she did so, that hurt like hell. She was pretty sure her leg, and several ribs, were broken. Gritting her teeth she started to run, or try to run. If she could start to get away, Skulduggery would be coming the other way, and she might stand a chance of actually getting away.

She heard a door open and close behind her and Shawns voice call out,"Valkyrie Cain. Stop right there."

Valkyrie tried to quicken her pace, but it was no use; She has a broken leg and Broken ribs and Shawn was catching her up. Suddenly she had the overwelming feel that she was going to die. All the things that had happened to her, and she had never been this scared.

She could feel his breath on his neck, she could feel his hand coming up to grab her ponytail, and she-

That was a squeach of tires, and she could feel the pressure of air from a car hit her legs, and she fell forward and scrambled as far away as she could get. She breathed a heavy sigh of relief when she saw it was the bentley. She saw Skulduggery's head and she got to her feet, with a pain that she hardly noticed, and limped over to the car.

"Skulduggery?' Valkyrie said, then frowned, her voice sounded weird.

"Valkyrie." Skulduggery said, but his voice was almost fully blocked out by a ringing sound.

She went to open the door to the Bentley, but fell to the ground instead.

Her vision faded to blackness, and the last thing she saw was Skulduggery leaning over her, and picking her up bridal style.

Even though her vision was black, she managed to feel the coldness of Skuldugery's teeth, and a voice so velvety it didn't seem real say, "I'm here now. I'll always be here."

* * *

"Who is this?" Doctor Synecdoche asked, then saw Valkyrie's pale face, "Lay her down, what the hell happened?"

Skulduggery shook his head, "I'm not entirely sure."

Synecdouche shook her head, "Out. I'm going to assess her, but I can't have you just standing there. Clarabelle will come and get you. Go."

Skulduggery stood there for a moment before turning back, he was greeted by Ghastoy as the door.

"Is Valkyrie OK?" Ghastly asked.

Skulduggery sat down on a chair placed outside the medical ward, "I don't know. Shawn happened."

Ghastly shook his head, "We will find him."

"He's outside. In the Bentley." Skulduggery muttered and walked off.

Ghastly walked to the nearest cleavers, "Outside in the Bentley, there's a man. Handcuff him and bring him in here."

One of the cleavers nodded his head and they headed outside.

Ghastly sat where Skulduggery had, and lost himself in his own thoughts, before standing up and going to tell Melissa and Desmond about their daughter.

He was stopped, however, by Clarabelle, "Elder Bespoke," She said Seriously before laughing, "This is a completely serious matter. Doctor Synec- Said to tell you that Valkyrie is pregnant. But there's something wrong with her and the baby."

"What?"

"She's been poisoned."


	10. The devil won't die

_**i'm writing this and it's three in the morning.**_

_**what.**_

_**But i owe you guys an update, so here it is.**_

_**Sorr****y for the wait, I really am.**_

_**Oh and if you hadn't guesse, this is set after TDOTL, but the TDoTL never happened, if that makes sense.**_

* * *

"I love her. You can't tell me I don't." Shawn smiled.

His right arm was hanging loosely down his side, both his eyes were black, and his face was an array of cuts and bruises. His whole body was probably full of cuts and bruises as well. His breathing was slightly erratic. He was probably fighting to stay conscious. Skulduggery didn't care.

"Don't _you dare_, say you love her. You don't deserve anything after what you did." Skulduggery leaned over the table and hit Shawn.

The bastard would deserve anything he got, Skulduggery figured.

"After what _I _did? Don't you mean what _Valkyrie _did. She brought it on herself." Shawn said.

"You've done this with numerous girls haven't you? The only difference is that they're dead and Valkyrie's not. And if you think you'll ever lay a dammed finger on her again, you can think twice. That will never happen."

Shawn just smiled that sickly smile at Skulduggery before speaking up again, "Can I see my child? The one that, is of course, in Valkyrie."

Skulduggery exploded, "You _what_? You raped he-"

"Oh no, Skeleton, it was all completely willingly."

Skulduggery shook his head, "No. You did something. She would nev-"

"I'll ask again, can I see my unborn child?"

Skulduggery laughed darkly, "No."

He nodded to the cleaver and walked out.

Shawn turned to the cleaver, "We don't have long. We need to do it soon."

The cleaver took his helmet off, "Of course we do." Darquesse laughed.

* * *

Valkyrie opened her eyes slowly, her whole body ached. And her head pounded. She went to sit up but felt strong arms pushing her back down.

"I'm fine," She croaked, "Honestly I'm absolutely fin-" She broke down into a coughing fit, and tasted blood.

Doctor Synecdoche seemed to sense what was happening next and pulled Valkyrie up and held a bowl under her mouth.

Valkyrie threw up several times then turned to look at the Doctor.

"I don't feel too good." Valkyrie murmered.

"No," Doctor Synecdoche said, "You wouldn't."

Valkyrie looked at her, then burst into tears. Doctor Synecdoche looked stricken for a moment before the doors opened and Clarabelle walked in.

She took one look at Valkyrie and hurried over.

"I have a good idea on what's wrong." She said pulling Valkyrie into a hug, "And I think it's OK for you to cry. So I'm just gonna sit here and hug you. It helps, I'd know."

Valkyrie sniffed,"I'm sorry." She murmered.

Clarabelle looked at her, "I don't know why _you _are. You shouldn't be sorry."

"I should," Valkyrie said, "Because I'm just wasting your time, and being stupid. Like I normally am."

"The only person or animal that can waste my time is my goldfish. He's a bit stupid. You're not."

"I am." Valkyrie said betweem heaves, "But Thanks."

Clarabelle shrugged, "I just tell the truth. Would you like me to do this little piggy?"


	11. Dancing with the Devils

_**And I just want to say thankyou for all the reviews I know I don't say thankyou often enough, but every time I get a review its a good feeling, thank you all for each of your reviews.**_

* * *

"I'd be killing you, y'know," Darquesse said as she zipped up her jacket, "If you hadn't given me this body. How'd you do it? It looks the same as Valkyrie's, but it's not her."

Shawn shrugged, "Is it really important?"

"Maybe. I should kill you. You did hurt Valkyrie, or me, if you think like that. But, I don't know, I'm over that. Or at least I will be till we've done what we're here to do."

"Then what?" Shawn asked.

"Dunno. I might kill you, just for the sake of it."

"I'd like to see you try."

Darquesse raised her eyebrow, "But do you really, Shawn? I know what your discipline is, I know how you get people's magic. I know your weaknesses and your strengths. I could kill you easily. But could you kill me?"

Shawn looked at her, "Probably not, but I _can _kill other people. And your going to help me."

"I am. But for the record I'm going to help you for _me_."

Shawn turned away and Darquesse sighed. She clicked her fingers and a cleaver was in the room.

It looked around and pulled out its scythe. Went to attack Darquesse, who laughed and clicked her fingers again, and the cleaver disappeard, it's grey uniform falling to the floor.

"Let's get dressed," Shawn said, "And do what we came here to do."

Darquesse smiled.

* * *

"Stephy." Alice said looked up at her mum, "Me want Stephy."

"Of course you do," Desmond frowned, "Why'd you think we're here?"

Alice looked at him, "Your funny."

Melissa probably would have laughed, if they weren't in the situation they were in.

She looked around and bumped into someone, "Oh, sorry." She said, looking up at the person she bumped into.

"Melissa," Ghastly said, "I was just looking for you."

She shared a worried look with Desmond.

"What," Melissa said, "Has something happened to-"

"_STEPHY_!" Alice screamed clapping her hands together.

"Yes, I'm afraid something has," Ghastly said, "She-"

"STEPHY!" Alice squealed wiggling out of Melissa's grip and running towards a cleaver.

"What the hell," The cleaver whispered, "Get off me yo- Shawn. Alice thinks I'm Valkyrie. Teleport her out of here."

Shawn turned, and whispering said, "I can't- that magic has run out. We're cleavers. Get your scythe out and hold it to her neck."

Darquest shrugged, "Okay." She pulled the scythe from its place in her back and brought it down to Alice's neck.

Alice froze, and looked up at Darquesse, tears pricking her eyes, "Stephy?" She whispered.

"Cleaver! Get your scythe off her." Ghastly said rushing forward.

Darquesse did as he said, and bowed her head slightly. Be a cleaver, play the act.

Alice stumbled away, "But," She turned around, "That's Stephy."

"No it's not, Alice." Melissa said, going to grab her hand.

Alice stamped her foot, "Take her helmet off! It's stephy."

"Alice. Ghastly I'm s-"

Ghastly shook his head, "Its fine, Melissa. Cleaver, take your helmet off."

Darquesse froze, along with Shawn. If they gave themselves away now, it'd just be harder to get Valkyrie.

"Do what he said." Shawn murmered, a smile in his voice.


	12. The devil welcomes you with open arms

Darquesse looked at Shawn, this was risky, this was _stup_- Oh. _Oh._

She'd pretend to be Valkyrie, Shawn would get Valkyrie, and Darquesse would, well, she'd do what she did best. Or second best. She'd run. (killing would be what she did best.)

Shwan bowed his head towards Ghastly and walked off, Darquesse put on a grimace as she pulled off the helmet.

"Valkyrie?" Ghastly said, "What are you doing here, go back to the medical room. I'll get Skulduger-"

Darquesse shook her head, "No, and I'm sorry Ghastly."

"Why are y-"

Darquesse ran.

She could hear Ghastly running after her. She tried to run like she was injured, she really did. But Ghastly was catching up to her, so she had to run quicker. She burst out of the sanctuary doors. The doors slammed shut behind her, but open a second later to Ghastly.

"Valkyrie!" He shouted.

Darquesse turned around, "I'm not Valkyrie, just a distraction." She winked, hoping he could see that.

She looked around, spotted Shawn, who, to her delight, had broken into the Bentley.

Darquesse grinned, and ran towards the car, sliding in.

Ghastly turned back to the sanctuary, intent on finding Valkyrie, without watching Shawn, Darquesse and Valkyrie driving away.

* * *

"Valkyrie Cain, has been kidnapped. By her ex-boyfriend Shawn and Darquesse, I'm pretty sure you've all heard of her. She's pregnant, Valkyrie that is, and poisoned, by what we don' know, both curtesy of Shawn. Shawn, is abusive, he's had many girlfriends. Must of which are dead. He can steal your magic, we don't know how yet, but we will. Shawn is also a rapist. He's raped Valkyrie, and he will do it again. To anyone. He's also emotionally and physically abusive. Hes dangerous and wanted, I won't bother telling you about Darquesse. I'm sure you've all heard about the visions. The only reason I'm telling you all this is because you all need to keep a look out for these 3 people. And any sign of wha I've told you being shown in public. We need to get my partner back."

* * *

Valkyrie sat in the passenger seat of the Bentley, she was in pain, and in the car with two psychopaths. And driving towards, what quite possibly, could be her death.

Shawn ignore her, and turned back to Darquesse, Valkyrie knew they were talking but she didn't bother to listen, she didn't want to.

She was scared though, she felt sick, and her head hurt. She was pretty sure it was fear. She was also pretty sure she was going to throw up, actually. But she needed to keep it in, this wasn't even Shawn's car, but he'd hurt her. More than he was already going to.

"Are you OK, Valkyrie? You look ill. Are you going to throw up? I think she's going to throw up." Darquesse looked at Valkyrie.

"Put the goddamn window down and puke out of that. And don't get a thing in this Car." Shawn said, keeping his eyes on the road.

Valkyrie reached behind her and wound down the window, she turned and puked out the window.

"Ooh. Nasty." Darquesse murmered.

Valkyrie kept her head by the window, she felt like death.

Shawn pulled the car onto a shop car park.

"Wait here." He said and slipped out, he looked to Darquest who shrugged, "I'll keep Val company."

Valkyrie stuck her head out the window and threw up again. Shawn looked at her, disgusted and walked towards the shop.

"Was it something I said?" Darquesse said innocently.

Valkyrie didn't reply. She wanted to cry. But she wasn't going to, not in front of Darquesse. Not in front of Shawn.

She ignored Darquesse, and whatever she was saying. She zoned out until the car door opened and Shawn got in. In what seemed like seconds they were back at Shawn's house.

"I've got hair dye, and fake contacts. We can't be recognised this time. I'm not risking it."

Valkyrie nodded but didn't say anything. She waited until Shawn and Darquesse were out the car before getting out, she directed her eyes towards the floor, and followed Shawn and Darquesse into the house.

Once they were in Darquesse looked through the bag, "Oooh. I bagsy the green hair." She said.

Shawn smirked, "What colour hair is it that you'd _hate _to have, Valkyrie?"

Valkyrie kept her eyes in the floor, "Ash blonde hair." Her voice was so quiet. _So _quiet.

Shawn's smirk didn't leave his face, "What? I couldn't hear you."

"Ash blonde hair." Why had she'd been so precise.

Shawn put his hand in the bag, "Oh look. Hair dye just for you."

He threw it to Valkyrie, who managed to catch it at the last minute. She already knew what colour it was. But she looked. _Ash_ Blonde.

"And how about some contact lenses? Green ones." Shawn said giving them to Valkyrie.

Shawn took out his own dye- White, and contact lenses.

Shawn and Darquesse went to dye their hair first, then Valkyrie went up.

Three hours later, Valkyrie had Ash blonde hair and green eyes. Her normal clothes were in the bin. And Shawn had made her wear a flowery skirt and white vest top. She was barefoot.

Darquesse had green hair, and had kept the brown eyes. She was dressed in jeans and a top that belonged to Shawn. It had faded words on it. Darquesse had taken Valkyrie's sock.

Shawn had white hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a shirt, and trousers. He wore shoes.

When Darquesse had asked Shawn where he'd gotten the (girls) clothes from, he'd told her he kept them from his ex's. He pointed out they wouldn't need them anymore. They were dead, after all.

Valkyrie didn't ask why Darquesse wasn't killing anyone. She was sure there was a reason though.

Valkyrie was sat on the end of the sofa next to Shawn, Darquesse was sitting in the opposite Sofa.

"I think we should talk, Valkyrie. About what you did the other day."

Valkyrie knew this was going to happen, and now that it was she was even more scared.

"Why exactly, did you do it, Valkyrie?" Shawn stared at Valkyrie.

Valkyrie looked at the floor but Shawn grabbed her hair and forced her head to face him, "Look at me and tell me."

Valkyrie looked at his face, but kept her eyes away from his, "I wanted Skulduggery. I wanted my friends and my parents. I- I was scared."

"Scared? Of who?" Shawn smirked.

"You."

Shawn leaned in close, and whispered in Valkyrie's ear, "I'll make you more scared of me."

Valkyrie gulped, she could feel bile rising in her throat but she swallowed it down.

"And it's going to last a long, long, time."

Shawn pulled Valkyrie by her hair out into the front garden. It was freezing. He led her to a small room, hidden by bushes.

"You're claustrophobic, aren't you."

Valkyrie nodded.

"Good."

And Shawn pushed her into the room, which was pitch black and cold. But not as cold as outside. It was all wood. With nothing in it. It was tiny. Valkyrie had to kneel in it and she could only just spread her arms both ways.

Shawn shut the door and locked it.

Valkyrie cried.

* * *

_**Sorry for the wait, I hope you enjoy this chapter :) Also I don't mean to offend anyone by the whole 'Ash blonde thing', my friends hair is that colour and she suggested that colour to me when I asked. I'll update soon, thankies:))))**_


End file.
